The Tears in the Sea
by Breezetheory
Summary: Hanna was betrayed by her so called family, both of them in fact. Now, she seeks comfort from a widow and her brother. Rated M for language and certain themes later on. This is a female dragonborn, if you were unclear.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my side-a-long fanfiction to Lights in the Sky. Please read, enjoy and review!**

Hanna was a lonely woman. Sitting alone in her old, burnt out house. With her deep crimson hair sprawled neatly tied up into a braid, and into a ponytail. Her noble dress was starting to smell off, so she would need to clean it. She'd been abandoned by both her families- her birth family, and The Dark Brotherhood, at the moment she just needed to have time to think for herself. Thankfully two new friends were taking care of her.

She remembered the day she was betrayed by them, which was only two days prior, after returning from a failed contract, which resulted in Veezara's death. She had kidnapped Jarl Elisif as a way to make her escape, and had told her brother- who was a guard, which made her laugh, where she would take her. She knew he'd be alone, so that would be a good way to talk with him. However, when she took Elisif to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, a small stop on the way to her old house, she overheard Astrid, the so called leader of the family, speaking with an Imperial, what looked like a Penitus Oculatus agent.

Being the normally curious girl she was, she listened into their conversation. She hated what she heard,

"And you're sure she will not put up a fight?" She heard,

"Of course, she submits to defeat easily. Just make sure that the Emperor's decoy is a bad one, she'd be able to tell the difference. I don't need to tell you her appearance, do I? She'll be the one with the cook; we've got everything planned out. Tell Maro that I expect he'll keep his end of the bargain. She ruined this family the day she joined, I hope she suffers." Astrid spoke confidently, unaware of the assassin who was only a doorway behind.

Hanna couldn't believe it, she was shocked, angry, pained, and, most importantly, disheartened. She knew what she was going to do, and by the looks in her eyes Elisif knew it too. She'd kill the Dark Brotherhood. She rounded the corner and threw a dagger into Astrid's throat, she gurgled up blood and spat it to the floor, but that couldn't stop her drowning in her own blood. The agent was shocked, but realised he wasn't going to die.

They locked eyes and made a silent alliance, he fished out Hanna's dagger and tossed it back to her, and he drew his sword and advanced through the sanctuary, with Hanna taking the lead.

Of course, the other 'family' members heard the distinct sound of pained screams, so they knew that something had gone wrong. The look of knowing on Nazir's face spoke without words. Then the fighting commenced, the agent was good with a sword and took out Gabriella and Arnbjorn, thankfully before he transformed into a werewolf, while Hanna took out Nazir and Festus- which left only Cicero and Babette.

Cicero was an easy kill; no remorse was in Hanna's mind when she plunged her dagger into his gullet. Babette was harder, but the agent took quick work of the vampire.

She admired the agent, though. It was clear that the legion trained their soldiers well; perhaps she'd consider joining alongside her brother. That would make for an interesting tale.

"Well then," A feminine voice came from behind them both, "That was certainly interesting, I hope now you'll let me leave without my life being in danger?" Hanna turned and saw a smirking Jarl standing by the entryway to the main room, "You think that Jarl's doing undergo hostage training? I undid the binds when we were riding through Dragon Bridge. I could have escaped, but I knew my life would have been on the line." She stopped smirking, and looked down to the ground, "I think that, even though you are, or were, an assassin, feelings still hurt. I can tell she was using you to earn gold, and then cast you away. I'm sorry." The Jarl actually seemed to be truthful in her words, Hanna couldn't respond. The Agent coaxed her into speaking again, he was clearly confused.

"It isn't the first time a family has betrayed me." Hanna spoke out after a minute of silence, and a look of pity came upon the Jarl's face. "And after this, I think I'm just going to retire, buy a nice house and forget about the assassin's life."

The agent clearly understood what was said, but made no attempt to strike Hanna down. As far as he was concerned, she had made her pardon.

"I think it's time for us to leave, the place can easily be burnt but I think it'll be good just to leave everything as it is, as a reminder." Hanna said, walking away from the line of dead bodies, "If you could take Elisif back to Solitude that would be best, I need to wait for my brother, I need to talk to him, more so now than ever."

"I can stay, you seem like a changed person and I think I can trust you not to harm me anymore, you don't look like the type to kill for fun either, just a kill for money sort of girl." Elisif replied, sincerest as ever.

"I might as well stay, I don't want to claim the credit for killing all the Dark Brotherhood, and we need to share that prize. We stick together until Dragon Bridge, and then we split up." The agent spoke, for the first time in an age it seemed, and then in a more hushed town added, "It'll also be easier to protect the Jarl."

"Well, I guess it's sorted. Let me just grab some different armour," Hanna began, "I don't want to stay in this shit all my life now. Some good old fashioned steel is more of my suiting, anyway." With that Hanna walked off, then returned again in an entirely new getup, with Steel armour, Boots and gauntlets, with a crimson red cape and hood, and still a cowl covering her face, par her blue eyes, only this one was a white version. "I've also got some clothes for you, Elisif. We don't want you to be noticed as the Jarl where we're going, and put this hood on." Hanna threw a pile of clothes at Elisif, who scampered off to change out of sight.

The agent looked over at Hanna, and removed his helmet, exposing a smirk planted over his face, "It's obvious you're attempting to flirt with her, but you're not very good at it."

"You know nothing then." She replied, rolling her eyes and letting out a snort of laughter. "But, you have to admit that she is beautiful. Now mind your tongue, I still would like all of the reward" She laughed. Finally, when Elisif returned, they all left the Sanctuary, and Hanna left her old life behind.

* * *

Now, she was waiting for her brother, He should have been here two days ago, but he hadn't arrived. Thankfully Elisif had enough spare gold on her to pay for two of the rooms at the Oakwood Inn, along with food. That meant that both Elisif had to share a room with Hanna, which Hanna was fine with.

And now, sitting in her old house, looking out the window, she could see a loan figure approaching on foot, with light Imperial armour, and his old Hunting bow slung over his shoulder, she knew that it was her brother.

"He's here, finally." She said simply to both the Jarl, and the Agent. "Let me speak to him alone."

"Good luck" Elisif said, before turning around and heading out the door, followed closely by the Agent. They were walking out to watch over Lake Ilinata, and Hanna couldn't help but stare at Elisif as she walked out. The two had gotten close, with nothing else to do, and she felt like she finally had a friend, someone who wasn't going to use her in any way. What use was a mere Cyrodiilic inhabitant to a Jarl anyway? She couldn't be of any use whatsoever, thankfully.

Her brother approached the doorway, and she relaxed a little, just a little, to make it less awkward. He walked through the door and leaned against the furthermost wall, "Hey Lucky" She said, and she watched as his face formed into an angry expression.

"Well, that's a good start" she thought to herself.


	2. Update

So, just a quick message saying that I will put all my current work, Tears in the Sea and Lights in the Sky, as prematurely ended. I can't work on them any longer, I've lost all frame of mind to work on them and it's been several months since my last update. I don't want to leave any people hanging on for the next part, so I'll just end it now. I will begin work on a new set of fanfics soon, though, and hopefully I will be able to continue them. There's also a dozen and more personal reasons why I am ending both series, and one of them being the endings I were going to go with happened in real life, and I'd rather not relive the memory. So sorry about that. If I ever feel like updating these two again then I will happily do so, however this is an almost definite conclusion. Not that it lasted long in the first place. Until next time, Adios. 


End file.
